evokemakersfandomcom-20200213-history
EVOKE Maker's Guild Wiki
= Welcome to The Maker's Guild Wiki The Maker's Guild is a network for everyone in EVOKE who loves to create and make things and use these things to change the world. This is a Wiki for a reason. It is open for all guild members to change and add. Any EVOKE Blog posts made about, for, or by the guild should be tagged MAKER. Description The Maker's Guild is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CoP Community of Practice] network for everyone in EVOKE who loves to create and make. This includes engineers, tinkerers, fabricators, hobbyists, etc. The guild is a place for members to communicate, collaborate, and work together towards guild specific goals and activities: Blog posts, videos, and reports about things like [http://fab.cba.mit.edu/ Fablabs], [http://www.ponoko.com/ Ponoko], [http://www.afrigadget.com/2008/06/17/re-use-in-the-unofficial-kenyan-ironworks-industry/ bicycle] or [http://www.afrigadget.com/2009/09/01/cement-bag-bellows-in-lamu/ cement-bag bellows] in Africa, [http://www.ted.com/index.php/talks/william_kamkwamba_on_building_a_windmill.html windmills], and anything else made relating to social innovation; ideas for and actual inventions or objects that could be turned into social innovation (example: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqI63IEg3MM Amy Smith's Charcoal Maker]); projects for group members to do relation to making and fabrication that would involve real action; and very possibly a guild Evokation. � � � Joining the Guild To join the guild you must submit an application. An application is any idea of your own that involves making, creating, or designing something to address a need. The purpose of this is not to judge you or to test you in any way, but rather to encourage the growth of ideas and creativity. '''You do not actually have to make anything''', you need merely tell us enough about your idea so that we understand it and it sparks further ideas or further development. After submitting your application, it must be reviewed by three current guild members, who will read it over and provide comments. After it is reviewed, you will be a member of the guild. The process is as follows: #Have an idea! #Create a new page. Title it Application: Your Name #Describe your idea. Details, sketches, drawings, videos, pictures, etc. are not required, but are encouraged. The more detailed and thought out your idea is, the more chance it has of getting good, constructive feedback, and of turning into something great! #'''Put a link to your idea on the [[List of Pending Applications]]'''.If you don't, no one will know about your application! ''' ''' #When your application has been reviewed, you will be notified, your application will be taken off the [[List of Pending Applications]], and you will be added to the [[List of Members]]. #You are encouraged to post your application up on your blog, taking into account your reviewers' comments as you see fit, and tell the guild about it so that we can all see it, power vote it, and give our feedback! You also can take your idea and try to turn it into a reality! � Important Pages *[[Mission Statement]] *[[List of Members]] *[[List of Pending Applications]] *[[Guild Challenges]] *[[Guild Projects]] *[[Individual or Team Projects]] *[[History]] *[[Tool Box]] History Guild proposed by [http://www.urgentevoke.com/profile/AmosMeeks Amos Meeks] in his post [http://www.urgentevoke.com/profiles/blogs/makers-guild "Maker's Guild"] Latest activity